Special Delivery: by sammy1026 & Mari217
by Mari217
Summary: A first collaboration between sammy1026 and Mari217 - Catherine sends Steve & Danny to help a friend in a difficult situation.


**Sammy's Notes:** I've never really considered collaborating on a fic before but when Mari asked me if I was interested I couldn't say YES! fast enough. It was her amazing 'Oblivious' that inspired me to post my first H5-0 fic and I'm honored she was interested in co-writing something. Working with her was more fun that you can even imagine! Thanks for asking, Mari!

**Mari's Notes: **I've been writing for 10+ years and I've never clicked with another writer like I have with Sammy. As a Jersey native, I "Jersey-fyed" phrases for her. I was thrilled she respected Danny's character enough to go to such lengths to get his vernacular right. We realized we have such similar styles and points of view that we began corresponding. I'm happy to say she's become a friend.

Then Sammy flattered me by asking if she could write in my _Oblivious_ universe and she gained even more of my respect. This is my 1st collaboration, because I've never wanted to co-write with anyone before. It was such a great experience that we are up for another one. Thanks for saying yes, Sammy!

/

Please go read all of Sammy's fics: sammy1026 they rock! (and McRoll)

/

We hope you enjoy our efforts!

/

**Special Delivery**

_/_

"How close are you?" Catherine asked anxiously as Steve made his way through the torrential downpour, courtesy of Tropical Depression Abigail. "Gary's called me three times in the last 20 minutes to ask if you're there yet."

"We'll be there in less than five minutes." Danny assured her as Steve concentrated on navigating the flooded streets. They'd abandoned the Camaro in favor of Steve's truck when the water began to pool on local roadways.

"He wants me to give him your phone number so he can call you directly."

"_No!_" Steve barked. He'd only met Gary Rogers a few times. He'd been stationed on the Enterprise and had become part of Catherine's team once they were assigned to permanent duty at Pearl. He was a nice enough guy but a bit high strung. He fidgeted constantly and lacked the ability, from what Steve could tell from their limited contact, to ever be either completely still or completely quiet. "Dealing with him is the last thing I need right now."

"He's nervous, Steve. It's understandable. His wife is in labor, the streets are flooding, he's stuck on base, and the ambulance can't get through. Give him a break."

"I _am_ giving him a break, Cath. He's much better off talking to you than me."

"Right there, on the left." Danny pointed to a small white bungalow. "We're here, Cath. We'll call you back as soon as we get a handle on what's going on.

Steve pulled the truck as close to the front door as he could without sinking it in the pools of muddy water forming in the yard and on the dirt driveway; he grabbed the first aid kit and ran up the three steps to the house behind Danny.

"Mrs. Rogers? Cynthia?" Danny called. "Steve … door's open." He pushed it in as Steve, being Steve, dropped the First Aid kit, drew his weapon and swept the room until they heard "Here! I'm in here," from the bedroom. Upon entering they found a dark haired young woman with terrified blue eyes sitting in the center of a queen sized bed, propped up on pillows. Covered in sweat, she was breathing through a contraction.

Steve reached her side and Danny was right behind him "Wow that was a strong one." She said and tried to smile. "I'm Cindy. Thank you. Gary said help was coming. I never expected Five-0 to be my delivery room doctors but thank you, really, so much."

Cindy Rogers had spent months meticulously planning for the arrival of her first child. She painted the nursery the perfect shade of pale yellow. She scoured every vintage furniture shop in Hawaii for the perfect crib. She read every baby book and mommy blog she could get her hands on. She even researched every potential birthing option from silent birth to water birth. She finally settled on a traditional hospital birth. Gary promised he would be there for her every step of the way.

It took them three tries to get through Lamaze training. The first time, Gary passed out when they showed the childbirth film and refused to go back. The second time he closed his eyes and hummed softly to himself throughout the film but hyperventilated and passed out trying to get the breathing right. The teacher asked them not to return until he got himself under control because he was making the mommies-to-be nervous. The third time, after Cindy explained to him how much she needed him with her, and how important it was they complete the class, he buckled down and made it through.

Now, not only was he not going to be with her as she brought their child into the world, but she was about to give birth with two men she hadn't met 'till five minutes ago looking at parts of her body she generally didn't share with strangers.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." The shorter of the two said.

"Piece of cake." The taller one smiled confidently.

Both handsome, the two men trying to reassure her were polar opposites in looks. The blond, who had introduced himself as Detective Danny Williams while slicking wet hair out of his bright blue eyes, was short and muscular with a sweet smile and a complexion that screamed of his hatred for the sun. Like his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett looked strong and muscular but he was tall - she'd put him at over 6 feet - with close cropped dark hair and serious hazel eyes. He was either a surfer, a swimmer or both, judging by the even tan and muscled shoulders moving beneath his rain soaked T-shirt as he unpacked a first aid box that was of the caliber an EMT would tote around.

Gary told her McGarrett was Lieutenant Catherine Rollins' SEAL boyfriend. The Lieutenant had served with Gary, first on the Enterprise, then here at Pearl, until a few months before when she'd retired her commission. Cindy remembered meeting her at a base event once and commenting to Gary about how nice she seemed. If this guy was a SEAL, he had extensive Medic training, which made her feel better; still, she doubted he'd ever delivered a baby while on maneuvers in-country.

She eyed them before lying down. "Either of you ever deliver a baby before?" She asked.

"Hell, yeah." Danny smiled, trying to ease her mind. "I was there when my daughter, her name is Grace, was born. She's eleven now, that's her." He held up his cell so the nervous mother-to-be could see. He didn't mention Charles' birth because, well, just because. Then he kneeled up on the bed and checked Cindy's pulse.

"She's adorable." Danny lit up but then felt a hand grip his arm. "But I didn't mean did you ever _see_ a birth, I meant did you ever _deliver_ a baby?"

"We got this covered. No problem. Once in Newark…" As Danny spoke, Steve could see his partner going to a place where he felt the most in control. For him it was his SEAL training, for Danny it was focusing on putting the victim, witness or in this case, mom-to-be at ease. Steve smiled down at Cindy then looked at Danny to continue, which he did. "It was New Year's Eve, snowing like bitc… uh ... like crazy. This lady calls for the EMTs, 'cause she's in hard labor and her water broke. But there are so many accidents, dispatch sends us out first. I was a patrol cop then."

Danny shifted his weight back on his haunches and checked Cindy again. "You're doing so great, Honey. Few more minutes, you can push and then you're a mommy." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah … it's ten o'clock at night, super cold, like below zero, and when we get to the apartment this poor guy's freaking out 'cause his girl's in labor, their apartment is at the bottom of a huge hill and he's trying to help her while he's carrying two toddlers in snowsuits. He knows she isn't going to make the climb, it's a sheet of ice, so he'd put her on this snow saucer …" at Steve's look he shook his head "sorry, island boy, it's a plastic disc you use to go sledding … anyway, he was going to pull her up the slope on the disc. My senior partner and I threw down two full bags of ice melt, pulled the mom up the hill and by the time we got her into the squad car, the baby was crowning. Beautiful baby girl."

Cindy looked up "So, what happened to the mom?"

"The mom? The mom was fine. Great. Dad needed a little oxygen." Danny grinned. "That baby's gonna be a freshman in high school in the fall. I still get a Christmas card from them."

Steve smirked. "Don't tell me her name's Danielle?"

"No, smart ass. Ignore him, Cindy." Danny grinned, trying to put her at ease. He remembered Rachel screaming when she delivered Grace and begging for the epidural. This girl was going natural not by choice but by circumstance.

"Her name happens to be Willa. My partner was Bill Caporizzo so she took Will for his first name and my last name and named her Willa."

Cindy grabbed Danny's hand, she knew what he was doing, but she was grateful. He tried to stand to grab a wet cloth for her sweat-soaked forehead but she clutched him tighter. "No. Stay. Please?" She looked from one set of eyes to the other.

"Stay? We're not goin' anywhere, promise. We're all in this together."

Cindy's phone rang at the same moment her next contraction hit. She glanced down, saw Gary's face smiling back at her, and passed the phone to Steve. "Can you get that please? He'll freak out if no one answers." She gritted her teeth against the pain.

Steve gritted his own teeth. "Ensign Rogers, your wife's a little busy right now. She'll have to call you back in a few minutes."

"Commander McGarrett, is everything okay?" Gary asked with panic rising in his voice. "Is Cindy okay?"

"She's fine. She's just in a lot of pain right now."

"_What?!_"

"It's a contraction, Honey." Cindy panted as Danny rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Listen, Commander, you need to get a tennis ball to help with the back pain. And Cindy's feet always get cold so she needs her bed socks, they're in the night table on the…"

Steve disconnected and tossed the phone on the bed. "Call dropped. Must be the rain."

"He just worries…a lot." Cindy said apologetically. "He needs a little extra reassurance."

"I'm on it." Steve took out his own phone and dialed Catherine's number. "Hey, Cath." He stepped away from the bed to avoid being overheard.

"Hey. How's everything going over there?"

"Good. But Gary is getting nervous and we aren't exactly ready for him yet. Can you call and keep him calm 'till we are, please?"

"Okay, but don't forget to call before the baby comes. At least he can be there over the phone."

"Will do."

"How's Cindy?"

"Good so far, but we haven't gotten to the really messy, painful part yet."

Cindy's head snapped towards Steve.

"Again, ignore him." Danny said he laid a reassuring hand on her forearm. "His people skills need work."

"So tell me about your daughter." Cindy asked, trying to distract herself.

"My favorite thing to talk about!" Danny beamed. "Let me see, she's smart and funny, and compassionate. She really cares about other people and wants to see them happy. On the one hand she loves baseball and surfing but on the other she loves spa days and romantic comedies. I may be a bit biased but I'd say she's pretty much the best kid ever."

"Sounds like a great kid. And you're supposed to be biased, you're her Dad."

"Actually, he's right." Steve agreed. "She is the best kid ever. She calls me Uncle Steve." Steve's proud smile lit up his eyes "And I call her Gracie. She's a total blast to spend time with. No matter what we're doing, surfing, shopping, just hanging out on the beach, she's full of energy and questions and I never get bored for a minute. She's a special kid."

"And she definitely loves her Uncle Steve." Danny said.

"Have I mentioned she has impeccable taste?" Steve grinned.

"She sounds great." Cindy smiled softly. "You must be very proud."

"I am. Grace is my whole life."

"Truth is kids don't get to be that awesome on their own. She has a great dad." Steve said. "One that's willing to do whatever it takes to be the best possible father he can be. He's more concerned with being a good parent than being her best friend. Danny moved here from Jersey just to be with her."

"Wow. Thanks, Babe." Danny was a little choked up.

"Don't mention it."

"And now, it's time to get the daddy-to-be on the phone." Danny cleared his throat and said cheerily, as Cindy settled back after another contraction. "It won't be too much longer now."

Steve picked up his phone and dialed Catherine. "Hey, it's time to get Gary on the phone. If you give me his number I'll call …"

"That's okay. I've got him on the other line. Just put us on speaker and I'll conference him in."

"Cindy, Honey, are you okay?" Gary's voice rang out immediately as Steve placed the phone on the night stand.

"I need … I need to push." Cindy gasped out.

"I know, but first, we need to check how dilated you are, Hon. Once you're at ten centimeters you can start pushing."

At Steve's look, Danny said "What?"

"Nothing, Danny, just … nothing." Steve shook his head.

"Okay, Steve, you need to see how dilated she is. Cindy, is that alright, Sweetheart?" Steve noticed Danny's voice was the one he reserved for Grace when she was scared or sick. "Steve, you measure and Cindy, you just look at me, okay? Hey do you have any names picked out?"

"Uhhh, Danny? What exactly am I measuring?"

"Cervical dilation, Steve. She needs to be at ten centimeters or she can't start to push. If one finger can be inserted in the cervix, she's one centimeter dilated. If all five fingers can be inserted then she's fully dilated and it's time for this little one to meet his or her mom face to face." Danny smiled reassuringly at Cindy as every bit of color left Steve McGarrett's face.

Catherine stifled a laugh as she pictured the deer-in-the-headlights look Steve would be wearing at the thought of checking Cindy's dilation. She was sure it was a more intense version of the look he wore the one time she'd asked him to stop and buy her tampons because she'd worked a 16 hour shift on base and was so tired and crampy she was truly afraid she'd fall asleep at the wheel if she had to make one more stop. He could always be counted on to come through in any emergency, but this situation was completely outside his comfort zone.

Steve had returned with four brands in varying sizes, tossed them on the bed and said. "Here. They came in … _sizes_, Cath. I didn't know what… just … here…I had to get out of that aisle. The women were looking at me weird, like I was some kind of pervert or something."

She decided against offering her own words of encouragement. She knew too many voices at a time like this only made things worse. But she would definitely tease him about it later.

"You with me, partner?"

"It's okay, Commander." Cindy whispered. "Gary gets a little squeamish, too. Just…" She steeled herself against the discomfort and embarrassment "Go ahead; I've got nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

"You can do this, Commander." Gary said, repeating the words Cindy had used before their third attempt at Lamaze. "You just need to take a deep breath and try to stay focused."

The encouraging words delivered in a shaky voice by the nervous father-to-be lightened the mood in the room considerably.

"I got this, Ensign. And for the record I am _not _squeamish." He pulled on gloves and turned to Cindy. "I just don't … want … to hurt you, or the baby." Steve relied on his training to quell his embarrassment and he moved to check Cindy's progress. He'd seen men lose limbs and had staunched bleeding abdominal and head wounds enough to get them on MedEvac. He could do this. "Okay, I'd say you're ready to push. And for the record, I have _never_ seen anything like _that_ before."

The tension broke when both Danny and Catherine howled with laughter. Even Cindy giggled, until her next contraction hit. Leaning up and forward, she pushed as hard as she could.

_"What's going on?!" _Gary panicked at the sound of Cindy's piercing scream.

"It's time to push." Danny grimaced as Cindy's fingernails dug into his forearm. "Ow, ow, Hon. That hurts."

"Sorry." Cindy ground out as she slid her hand down Danny's arm and began to squeeze his fingers as hard as she could.

"Is she breathing?" Gary asked anxiously.

"Of course she's breathing." Steve said, taking one very large step backward in an effort to get out of Cindy's reach.

"No, Steve." Catherine chimed in, attempting to help Gary stay calm. "He means is she doing her Lamaze breathing."

"Controlled breathing helps a woman manage the pain and allows the birthing process to proceed more smoothly." Gary recited the words he had committed to memory. "Cindy knows what to do, you just need to hold her hand and support her."

"Maybe Danny should handle that part. You've done the Lamaze breathing before, haven't you, partner?"

"I'm a little busy right now." Danny answered, flexing his fingers in an attempt to get the blood flowing again.

"C'mon, Steve. If this was your baby you'd want someone there helping things go smoothly, wouldn't you?" Danny said quietly.

Steve's mind immediately conjured up an image of Catherine giving birth. "Yeah." he said as he perched next to Cindy. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just breathe with me." Cindy looked at him gratefully. "Hee hoo hee hoo."

Just then, another contraction hit and she dug her nails into Steve's thigh.

/

**_- later-_**

Danny grabbed a desk chair and helped Cindy scoot down until she was almost at the edge of the bed. 'Okay, let's do this. Cindy, your baby's ready to make an appearance." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Where's your linen closet?"

Cindy pointed to the master bath. "Good. Steve, grab five or six bath towels."

"Not my good ones!" Cindy panted, which earned her a laugh.

"I'll buy you new ones, I promise." Steve said as he returned, tore a bath sheet in two and handed half to Danny.

"I can see the head, Cindy! You're crowning. Wanna feel it?" Danny smiled "Give me your hand."

"No! Just get it out!" Cindy grunted and Danny chuckled.

"Now you sound like my ex. The doc asked if she wanted a picture of Grace's delivery or if I was going to film it and she threatened to castrate us both if she saw a camera pointed below the drape."

Cindy looked up at Steve with wide eyes. "Hurts! I don't think I can push again."

"Yes, yes you can. Alright, Cindy, you focus on my voice and squeeze my hand as hard as you can. When Danny says push you go for it. You _can_ do this." Steve got behind her and nodded to his partner.

By Cindy's third push Steve had lost most of the feeling in his left hand from her squeezing it so hard.

"Great work, Sweetheart. The head is out." Danny used a clean towel to wipe away fluid and membrane from baby's airway. One more big push should do it." Danny said excitedly.

"You said one more push last time." Cindy hissed.

"But this time I really mean it." Danny smirked as he readjusted his position.

"Ignore him." Steve said as squeezed Cindy's shoulder gently. "This is the one. I have a good feeling."

"C'mon,Honey. You can do this." Gary encouraged.

"Here we go." Cindy panted as a contraction hit and she leaned forward and pushed.

"Yes, yes, this is it!" Danny said as the baby turned to the side naturally and first the top then the bottom shoulder appeared. Once the shoulders were clear, the baby slid the rest of the way out and into his hands. "It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Cindy and Gary asked in unison.

"A girl." Danny confirmed. "A beautiful girl. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Everything looks good."

"I have a daughter." Gary said dazedly.

"Congratulations." Steve smiled as he helped Cindy settle back against the pillows. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Mommy?"

"Speak for yourself." She sighed.

"The rain seems to be letting up a little." Steve looked out the window beside the bed. "Hopefully, we can get an ambulance in here soon and get you to a hospital."

"Ummm … Steve. We're not done yet." Danny said as he finished wiping the baby off and wrapped her gently in a pale green towel.

"What do you mean we're not done? The baby's here. That about covers it."

"Not exactly." Danny took a breath to prepare to speak, but was interrupted by Gary.

"You need to wait for the cord to stop pulsing, then clamp it off and prepare to deliver the placenta."

"I'm sorry." Steve shook his head. "I always thought the baby came out, you cut the cord and that was that." He couldn't hide his confusion.

"It's not quite that simple, Steve." Catherine said indulgently.

"It's that simple in the movies." He argued.

"Well this isn't the movies." Danny pointed out. "We're ready to cut the cord and I need your help. I only have two hands and right now they're full of baby."

"I want to hold her." Cindy said, reaching out her arms and blinking back tears.

"Just one more minute. As soon as Super SEAL grabs a couple of clamps and some scissors out of the first aid kit and gives me a hand."

Steve grabbed the items and moved reluctantly to stand beside Danny. "Okay, just put a clamp right there, and there. Good. Now cut the cord carefully between the clamps. Excellent."

Danny wrapped the towel gently over the freshly cut cord, walked carefully to the side of the bed and placed the baby on Cindy's chest. "Here you go, Mommy." He beamed, his blue eyes shining.

"She's perfect." Cindy choked out around her sobs.

"I love you, Honey." Gary 's voice broke.

"I love you, too."

"I'm gonna call and see if the ambulance is having any luck getting through." Cath offered. Only Steve noticed the held back tears in her voice.

As Danny moved to return to his previous position, he saw a look of abject horror on his partner's face. He took two quick steps and followed Steve's eyes to a large, reddish, mucus-y stain on the bedspread and carpet.

"Ah, looks like we have the separation gush." Danny said as he grabbed a towel and tried to contain the mess.

"The _what_!?" Steve squeaked out, unable to avert his eyes.

"The separation gush." Gary offered helpfully. "It's when the placenta separates from the uterine wall ..."

"Okay, stop." Steve cut him off. "I don't need details." He breathed through his mouth to try to calm his roiling stomach.

Danny looked around the room. "Take all the perfume off that tray on the dresser and bring it here." Something about the urgency in Danny's voice made Steve follow the order without question. "Now bring it here. Hold it … a little lower … a little closer…"

"Danny, what…" Before Steve could get the question out, Cindy delivered the placenta. It dropped onto the tray Steve was holding with a soft splat.

"What do I do with it?" Steve asked, anxious to get it out of his hands as soon as possible.

"Just set it down." Danny said "And put a towel over it." When Grace was born Danny had already moved up to be with Rachel by the time the placenta was delivered. He knew it happened, of course. He'd read every pregnancy and delivery book he could get his hands on as soon as he knew he was going to be a dad. Took a lot of ribbing for it, too, but no one could ever say Danny Williams was anything but a great father, even before Grace had made her appearance into the world. But even that knowledge hadn't quite prepared him for what was laying on the tray by his feet. He grabbed a second towel and threw it over the first.

"New towels are gonna be the least of your worries." Steve teased Cindy as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "You definitely need new bedding, and a new mattress, maybe a new carpet."

"You might want to consider just taking this whole room down to the studs and starting again." Danny supplied helpfully.

"Ambulance is en route. It should be there any minute." Catherine said.

"I'm gonna hang up and head for the hospital." Gary said. "I'll see you there."

"We'll see you there, Daddy." Cindy smiled.

Ten minutes later the paramedics had Cindy and the baby loaded on to the gurney and were headed to the ambulance. Danny held her hand the whole way.

Steve was lost in thought putting items back in the first aid kit and almost forgot Catherine was still on the speaker phone until he heard her voice.

"Steve? You alright?"

"I'm good. That was … wow."

"You guys did great. I'm impressed." He could hear the pride in her voice. "Not what you expected, huh, Sailor?"

"I've seen a lot of indescribable things, Cath. Gotta tell you, what I saw in this room tonight … right up there."

"Be brave, Commander." Cath laughed. "I'll meet you at the hospital and you can tell me all about it."

/

**Hospital**

"Knock, knock." Danny called. He and Steve had given the new mom some time to get settled while they met up with Catherine in the cafeteria.

"Danny, Steve, come in!" Cindy was sitting up, looking exhausted but ecstatic. "Catherine! Thanks for sending them to help us and for keeping Gary sane. Please come meet the baby!"

Gary rose from his family's side to embrace Steve and Danny. "Thank you. Thank you!" He was still in his rumpled uniform, but his tired smile lit up the room. "Catherine, My God …" His voice cracked as he moved to hug his former comrade. "If you didn't send Steve and Danny, I don't know what would have happened."

The three Five-0s gathered around the baby.

"May I?" At Cindy's nod, Danny expertly scooped the baby out of the plastic bassinet. "Well, nice to see you again, young lady." He cooed as he pulled back the blanket to peek at the baby's face. "Let's hope your timing improves with age." He looked up "Cath? Wanna hold her, Hon?"

Catherine took the baby gently and ran a finger gently down the tiny cheek. "She's beautiful, Gary. Cindy, you did such a great job. You must have been terrified."

"I was, but these two got me … us … through it." She chuckled "How's the hand, Steve?"

Steve flexed his fingers "You've got quite a grip there, but I'm good. Good enough to hold her, if that's okay?" He held his hands out toward Catherine, who placed the baby in his arms. Steve cooed and spoke nonsense and the dozing infant opened unfocused eyes.

"Look at that, you've charmed her, Commander." Cindy chuckled tiredly and Steve grinned.

"Oh, please. Don't encourage him." Danny rolled his eyes. "But we should let you, all of you, rest. Good luck with her, she's gorgeous. Hey, what's her name?"

"Well, we were talking about that before you got here. The ultrasounds all said boy and as you can see … they were wrong. We didn't have a girl's name picked out. Well, I hope you don't mind but we'd like you to meet … Gracie."

Danny's eyes immediately filled with tears. "You … you named her after _Grace_? **_My_ **Grace?"

"We did. When Steve told me how he calls her Gracie and how close they are, I thought what a lucky little girl to have such a loving family. I thought, and Gary agreed, that naming her after the person, um, people who were most important to you both would be fitting. So please officially say hello to Gracie Catherine Rogers. Unless you don't think…"

Danny rushed over and grabbed Cindy in a hug. "Thank you. My God, that's … wow. Wait till we tell Grace, right guys?" He turned to face his friends.

"Steve? Cath?" Steve was speechless. His expression was one of pure joy as he blinked repeatedly and, handing the baby back to Gary, wrapped his arm around Catherine who was openly wiping tears.

/

**McGarrett Residence**

Later that night, Steve, Catherine and Danny sat on the beach, drinking a beer, unwinding and staring out at the post-storm ocean.

"I'd like to propose a toast to having a new Grace Catherine on the island." Danny raised his beer.

Catherine clinked her bottle against his and then Steve's. "Here, here."

"May she be as awesome as her namesakes." Steve smiled as he squeezed Catherine's hand and placed a soft kiss on the side of her head.


End file.
